Teenage Life
by CristalKlear
Summary: After their parents died, Sakura and Hinata, go through a series of wild and weird events, following a vampire, luxury parties and a lot of drama... mostly SakuxDeidei, HinaxNaru and other pairings.


_**Heey, I had this in my laptop for a while and I want to know what u guys think about it.. R&R, onegai:3**_

It was Christmas night and Sakura and Hinata, the Asinis sisters were getting ready for bed. They dressed with their pajamas, presents from their parents, who have died in a car accident, 3 months ago. Sakura's pajama was made of a pair of purple sexy boxers, with a blue inscription on the butt: 'Pink', and a shirt which had the same inscription on the boobs. Hinata was wearing the same pajama but a pink one, that had the same blue inscriptions.

The girls got into bed as early as they could, because they knew that Santa Clause visits only the good children that go to bed early. They fell asleep like two little angels, like they always did around holidays, with the hope that they will receive lots of gifts. Only if Santa knew how naughty these 'angels' were.

Around midnight, Hinata woke up:

'Saku! Wake up!' she said

'Hmmm…' groaned Sakura sleepy

'Wake up, you lazy ass!' said Hinata, only louder this time.

'What? What do you want?'

'I heard something downstairs! Please come with me to check it out!'

'I don't want to. Let me sleep!'

Annoyed, Hinata went to Sakura, pulled the blanket off, and opened the window, letting the big and white snowflakes enter the room.

'Ok, fine! I'm coming!'

Sakura rose from the bed and, with her sister, carefully went downstairs. Next to the big Christmas tree wasn't only one Santa. There were two of them. And they were not like any fat Santa. They were the most sexy ones the girls ever saw. From under the Santa hats their hair was sticking out. They had the same hairstyle, only the color was different: one was blonde and the other one was black. Their eyes were glowing in the dark. Both of them had really big bags. The girls immediately recognized their friends. The blonde one with blue eyes was Deidara and the other one, that had onix eyes, was Sasuke.

'Hey, Santa!' the girls seductively whispered in their ears.

The boys turned around, the surprise showing on their faces

'Look who woke up! Don't you girls know that Santa doesn't bring gifts to the children that don't sleep?' said Sasuke

'You don't say… of course we know!' said Sakura and the girls went to hug the boys. Sakura went to Deidara and Hinata to Sasuke.

Just that the boys didn't welcome them only like some friends. No. They kissed them straight smack on the lips, roughly but passionately. Even if they weren't used to this things, the boys started massaging the girl's asses and boobs, until both of the girls remained topless. And everything would have gone further if two voices weren't heard:

'What about us?'

The voices were coming out of the bags. Everybody stopped what they were doing and the girls quickly dressed up. From one of the bags came out Itachi, another friend of the boy's, and Sakura's best friend. In the past month, this friendship between Itachi and Sakura started transforming into love, even if none of them would have admitted it. Itachi was wearing only a pair of red boxers and around his neck had a silver bow, like the ones that you use for presents. Around his wrist he had a note that said: 'For Saku-chan.'

'And my present?' asked Hinata a little disappointed.

'Hun, well, you just broke up with that jerk right? We thought you were a little lonely and we talked with some friends, and we brought you one of the sweetest boys you've ever seen' said Sasuke. From the other bag came out a boy around Hinata's age, maybe a year older. He had dark brown hair, and forest green eyes.

Sakura, in an excess of happiness, went to Itachi and hugged him. He responded to the hug, and kissed her cheek, like he always did.

'What are you doing here? In you boxers?' asked Sakura, trying not to laugh

'Well, I am your special Christmas present.'

'Odooo… and your friend is..?' asked Hina

'Let me introduce myself. I am Tyler, your Christmas gift. The boys told me about you and I offered myself to be your gift. I hope I didn't disappointed your standards.' he said making a puppy dog face.

'Are you serious?' she asked, not believing her ears.

'Dead serious, sweetheart. Now, shall we?' he said raising his hand

'But, of course,' she said taking his hand and leading him to the main bedroom, leaving Sakura alone with the three guys.

'Saku, we have to go…' said Sasuke hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

'Yeah, we still have to "deliver" some boys, so, see you tomorrow?' Deidara said hugging her so tight.

'Okay guys, see you tomorrow!'

And with that, Deidara and Sasuke left, leaving Sakura alone with Itachi.

_**I know this is not such a great start for a story but I really want to know if I should continue it. Oh and I rated it 'M' because it will be lemon around the sixth chapter R&R everybody! Elisse loves ya!**_


End file.
